Lilacstars Troubles
by Whispering Breeze Of The Wild
Summary: Lilackit is born to her great family and has wonderful friends, but when someone gets her in trouble and she has to leave the clan what will she do then? She has to find her way around many problems and she falls in love with a stranger, but can she trust all he is telling her? Or is it just a lie? She will have to lie to many of her family members and friends, to keep it a secret.
1. Prologue

"Ferntail Sorrelleaf is kitting!" Shadowheart had yowled out of the nursery. Ferntail came running in, his mouth ful of herbs to help the kitting queen. "Bite on this stick!" He ordered Sorrelleaf to do, she then bit down on it. Chestnutkit and Stablekit started to talk quitely, but they soon got forced out of the medicine den.

"But Shadowheart, why cant we see." He wined loudly "Yeah we wanna see the new kits when their born!" Stablekit added puffing out her chest.

* * *

Stablekit soon came rushing back in the nursery, a few hours later. "Their so cute!" she squealed. Chestnutkit smiled and looked down to them. "Come on guys we should leave Shadowheart and Wolfpelt alone now, you can come see them later." Shadowheart then again shushed the kits out of the nursery as she dipped her head to her friend before leaving. "What are we going to name them?"

Wolfpelt purred and licked the Four kits that lay by the she-cats stomach. "I was thinking Whisperingkit for this one." she said as she nudged the she-cat nicely. Wolfpelt smiled as he purred. "Sparkkit for this one?" he smiled to the white tom kit. "That sounds great." Sorrelleaf smiled. "And maybe Daisykit for this one?" Wolfpelt suggested again. Sorrelleaf soon nodded. "And this one Lilackit, after her grandmother."


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances  
Birchclan

Leader **Hailstar** \- Gray spotted tom with large paws and blue eyes

Deputy **Lostflower** \- Black she-cat with white and gray paws and amber eyes

Medicine cat **Ferntail** \- Small pale gray she-cat with white socks and green eyes

Apprentice: **Smokepaw** \- Dark gray, rather large tom with amber eyes

* * *

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Cloudswirl** \- White she-cat with very light gray paws and pale blue eyes

 **Snowjump** \- Pure white she-cat, her eyes are a staggering yellow

 **Birdfeather** \- Brown tabby she-cat with a long fluffy tail and blue eyes

 **Ferretwatcher** \- Striped dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Coalclaw** \- Black tom with white flecks and green eyes

 **Darkgaze** \- Dark ginger tom with big paws andis rather large with dark brown eyes

 **Wavewind** \- Pale gray tom with darker gray spots around his legs and dark blue eyes

 **Honeygaze** \- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and small white paws

 **Wolfpelt** \- Brown tom with long legs and white toes, and amber eyes

 **Sparrowwhisper** \- Ginger tom with brown paws and a brown muzzle and tail tip with blue eyes

 **Cinderfrost** \- Dark gray she-cat with brown eyes

 **Blossomdream** \- Pretty white she-cat with light gray tips and pale, but pretty green eyes

* * *

Apprentices (More then six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Cherrypaw** \- Long furred calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **Rowanpaw** \- Redish ginger tom with amber eyes and dark ginger ear tips

* * *

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Shadowheart** \- Blackish gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Mother to Chestnutkit (brown tabby tom) and Stablekit (cream she-cat)

 **Sorrelleaf** \- Calcico she-cat, but mostly white with pale blue eyes. Mother to Whipseringkit (brown and white she-cat) Sparkkit ( white tom) Daisykit (light brown she-cat) and Lilackit (White and black she-cat)

* * *

Elders (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Ivyheart** \- Gray tabby she-cat with blind green eyes

 **Longwhisker** \- Pale cream tom with dark ginger stripes and blue eyes


	3. Chapter One

Lilackit shifted around in her nest, next to her mother and her brother and sisters. She couldnt sleep, she just wanted to go out of the cramped den. She had only been born one moon befor, but it was already getter cramped. She looked over to Shadowheart and Stablekit, she then turned to look at Chestnutkit, she lightly sighed as he laied in the nest looking up to the top of the den.

Its so cramped! When will i finally be an apprentice! The one in a half moon kit thought to herself. "Uff." she said as her brother Sparkkit, soon kicked her in his sleep. She scooted away from her brother who was kicking feriously as she did not want to get hurt. She sat by the exit, and entrance of the nursery as she watched her father, Wolfpelt talk to the leader. Wolfpelt and Hailstar have been good friends since kits, and even though they both have a family, they always have time to talk to eachother. After all Shadowheart was Hailstars mate.

She soon started to think, not noticing her father had spotted her. Wolfplet soon walked over to his daughter "Hello Lilackit." he smiled as he licked her forehead. She grunted as she pulled back slightly, not liking to be licked. "Hi Wolfpelt." she nudged his paw. The brown tom stared down at his little daughter sitting in the nursery. "How long have you been awake?" he tilited his head, hoping she hadnt been awake to long, young kits need their sleep. "Sience the sunrise patrol." she told her father, it hadnt been the long ago. "Did you sleep okay?" He looked to his daughter as he hoped nothing was bother her. "Wolfpelt im fine." She insisted to her father. "Okay, well i better head back to Hailstar, nice talking to you." he dipped his head to his daughted and strolled off.

Lilackit sat there where she was left and started to wonder is she had said something wrong. She then stared off to the cloud as her sister Daisykit was behind her, she nudged Lilackit trying to get her to move over. "Is he okay?" Daisykit looked at her father, his tail twiching. "I hope so." Lilackit remarked as she soon looked over to her mother as she was still asleep. "Did Sparkkit wake you up too?" Daisykit asked not looking at her sister. She nodded "Yeah, i wonder what hes dreaming about." she slowly padded up to his brother and poked his with her paw. "Hey Flashkit," Lilackit looked to her brother as he soon rolled over and groaned "What?" he complaned. She soon cringed up her face, now feeling bad for waking him up, but kjnowing he wouldnt go back to sleep now. "What were you dreaming about?" She meowed as she sat down "Well i was chasing this huge rabbit, then i was super close to catching it and then..." he groanded. "What then what?" her actue ears pointed up. Sparkkit rolled his eyes "You woke me up." he sighed as he got to his paws and sat by his sister Daisykit.

Do i keep doing something wrong where no one wants to talk to me? she started to wonder once more, everyone she had wanted to talk to would talk to her but then leave soon after. She sighed as she looked down to her one black paw and one white paw. She laied down in the middle of the den, and tucked her head in her paws. She felt bad, even though she did not know why. She just felt like she had done something she hadent, yet she didnt know what she had done.


	4. Chapter Two

"Now little ones you can go out of the den for yours first time, but you have to promise to stay out of the other dens and leave the other cats alone okay?" Sorrelleaf looked to her four kits, hoping they were listening. "We will." Whisperingkit, Daisykit and I said in union, but Sparkkit was already outside of the den. "Sparkkit!" Whisperingkit complained as they all followed except for Lilackit, she went over to the elders den.

"Can you tell me a story?" She looked to Longwhisker and smiled as she sat down. Waiting to hear the story from the old tom.

Longwhisker purred "Sure youngin'." he smiled and looked to her. "A long while ago, when i was a kitten just about your age. We were messing around with the water, but it was the end green-leaf. And well the water ate us whole." he winked to the other elder in the den "The water carried us into the forest, and the Cloudclan leader Lilystar saved us and brought us back to our camp. We lucky Lilystar and Froststar were good friends, so she didn't even think about kitnapping us." Lilackit grinned, ear to ear her heart pounding. "Wow did that really happen?" her voice was enthusiastic and she swished her tail

"Well of course it happened!" Longwhisker insisted "I wouldn't lie!" He retorted slightly, his voice was angered and his eye slit as he snarled slightly. "I-im sorry Longwshiker." she pushed her shoulders up and slowly padded away, her black tipped tail swaying behind her. _What do i keep doing wrong? Why does everyone hate me?_ she sighed as she heard a voice from across the camp.

"Hey Fox-dung!" Chestnutkit called from the distance, she ignored him. "Hey Fox-dung!" he shouted again, this time louder. Lilackit once again pretended not to hear the brown mean tom. _Hes always mean to me._ She sighed, as once ore there came the shouting voice. "Fox-Dung!" he came storming over to Lilackit, "Why are you ignoring me?" he snarled to her, eyes slit. "I-i-i didnt hear you." she said as she lied. "Well next time listen then!" He slashed his claws across her cheek, cutting it as it bled very little, but hurt like a cat ripping of your tail. His claws were small and sharp, and they definitely hurt.

"You little kit need to do as i say, do you understand me?" he spat in her face. Lilackit shuddered and shivered as she felt pressured. "I said do you understand me?!" he spat again, this time clawing her once more. Lilackit nodded in fear "Y-yes i understand." she cringed as she had made a promise she did not want to make. "Now leave me alone and get out of my sight!" Chestnutkit shoved her with a paw to the nursery. "Flea-bag!" he shouted once more and Lilackit ran away back into the nursery filled with fear. Her green/yellow eyes full of fear as she had completely forgotten about the big scratch on her cheek.

She started to whimper as she soon looked over and saw Shadowheart not expecting her to be there. "Lilackit, you alright sweetie?" Shadowheart looked at Lilackit eyes worried. Lilackit nodded "Y-yes mam." she curled up in her nest alone. Dreading this day. Sad, alone, dreadful, hurtful... Dead


	5. Chapter Three

It had been a few days, Lilackit did more and more things for the older tom everyday. She would bring him wet moss, new bedding and sometimes she would even have to groom him. She didn't like this one bit, she hated it, but he had threatened to say bad things to her parents about her if she didn't. Even the things her would say would be fake. Her parents would believe him more then her. Her father was mad at her for some reason and her mother and sister Daisykit are sick with green cough. She looked to her paws, she was going to have to do something bad with him today, she hadn't done anything for him today. That's how she knew.

Chestnutkit was laying out in the middle of the camp with Sparkkit talking endlessly. She hopped he had forgotten about the whole thing with her being his personal 'slave.' But she knew deep inside, he didn't. She wasn't able to talk around him unless she got permission from him. He hadn't talked to Stablekit much but they talked once in awhile. She soon saw Stablekit pad in and she half grinned but then her smile disappeared fast. She peaked out of the nursery to make sure Chestnutkit wasn't behind her. "Hi Stablekit." She meowed and smiled. Stablekit flicked her tail in greeting too and sat down by her. "How have you been Lilackit?" Lilackit was stunned, but lied even though she desperately wanted to tell the truth. "Great! What about you?" She tilted her head. Then Chestnutkit walked in. Stabletkit didn't care and answered back with a nod "Great as well."

Lilackit didn't reply back because of Chestnutkit, he was about five moons old. And she was only one and a half, she had no chance to stand up against him. But she dint reply because of the brown tom, but she want going to ask if she could talk in front of the toms sister. Lilackit soon got up quickly meowed "That's good your good. I'm sorry but gotta go." really fast as she sprinted out of the den. Stablekits face was confused, but Chestnutkits face was evil, he soon padded after her quickly. Lilackit sat by a bush close to the stream, as she wanted to cry but couldn't. I wanna have a normal kit life, where we play mossball and get badger rides. She thought in her head. Chestnutkit then stood in front of her, his large chest and broad shoulder peaked up as he looked down to her.

"Your not supposed to talk when I'm around!" He swiped at her paws "And definitely not to my sister!" He bit her ear, tearing it as he hissed. "Now you groom me!" He yowled. Lilackit soon started to groom his thick brown fur. Chestnutkit purred loudly, he loved getting groomed. Lilackit finshed grooming him his fur looking very nice and welly done. Chestnutkit dipped his head as he was satisfied with her work. "Good job my pretty peasant." he spat as he padded away. Lilackit went to the medicine den to retrieve herbs for her ear and paws making up excuses for both. Her paws, she had tripped and leaves scratched then, and her ear she was playing with the kits and she got her ear stuck under a rock of some sort.

As she had gotten things for her wounds she padded back to the den and sighed as she sat down, but dint cringe. She just went to sleep, not thinking about the upcoming day as she had hated it already, even though it hadn't come yet.


End file.
